Anime Truth
Anime Truth is an online fan fiction by Cocoabean. It is a DBZ and a Vegeta x OC fiction. It details a human girl, Katarina who is turned into a Saiyan and is trapped in DBZ. It is produced and scripts written by Cocoabean. DBZ © Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Toei and Funimation. '' Volume 1- Little Dame Chapter 1- Donnie's Bed Episode 1- New Girl Around the Block Katarina was a 17 year old, rather antisocial girl. It wasn't her fault; after all, she'd been bullied all her life and added with her sister's death... She sat in her bunk bed, surrounded by DBZ and Bleach posters. Only on the Internet is where she could truly be free to express herself. Pulling out a fully charged iPhone, she typed in a wiki's URL. Halfway within typing, her necklace glowed with green energy which surrounded her and slowly transformed her. Her hair grew shorter, her outfit was changed into female Saiyan armor. A tail slowly grew from her ass as she shrieked in pain. The green energy flickered away, carrying the helpless, unaware Katarina. ---- short Katarina dusted herself off, and looked at her surroundings. A blue land and green water surrounded her as she looked at herself and then surroundings. Katarina: Oh fuck..where am I? around, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivgseqgkvQ Love Crimes by Frank Ocean plays as she looked at the enraged Vegeta flying past her, screaming profanity] Huh?! DBZ..? mysteriously rose from the ground,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qivgseqgkvQ Love Crimes still playing as the words "ANIME TRUTH AND COCOABEAN'S NOVEL" was in the sky] Katarina: Woah! flew after the enraged Vegeta Krillin: Oh no, Gohan! Trembling Gohan: Vegeta..! behind Katarina: behind Vegeta, thinking '''Vegeta..? I'm in DBZ! He's even hotter in real time than on a screen! But..I can't even tell anything! No breaking the fourth wall..' Vegeta: You BASTARDS! I made an alliance with you, stopped my plans for you, and now, out, pointing to Dragon Balls THIS! Oh..you're all dead! Katarina: with Vegeta, heart beating rapidly, thinking What is this feeling..? Vegeta's running through my mind and I just saw him...should I say something?! Vegeta: over to Dende, grabs his shirt and begins to talk Grant me my wish! TELL THE DRAGON TO GRANT ME IMMORTALITY! Dende: lowering No! I won't help someone who killed my people! Vegeta: Dende on ground Damn brat. around Now..NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Katarina: murmuring Oh my God...he's gonna kill us all... just like that, Porunga vanished as the Dragon Balls turned into stone. Dende dropped to his knees as Vegeta looked in shock. Dende: Elder...Grand Elder..develop in eyes The Grand Elder...has passed away.. Gohan: Oh no! Shakes That means.. Krillin: Ve..ve..vege..vege..vege..eta's gonna ki..ki..ki..i..ll us? Katarina: senses Frieza and hides behind rock Vegeta: My wish...MY WISH! Dende My god damn wish! Dende down agan and turns around to face Gohan and Krillin, is about to say something but sees Frieza and trembles Haah...Frieza... Katarina: concealing ki, thinking Shit! It's Frieza! looked at the trembling people as [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ezSGqbuo0g Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park plays. The camera switches to multiple views of the seething Frieza. The screen went dark as the music faded.] brown haired female with blonde highlights and maroon eyes walked into the black screen, wearing a suit. She held a paper and organized it. Female: Oh no! Frieza is there as Katarina hides in fear and shock, still contemplating how she got here!! What will happen to her beloved Vegeta? Vegeta being beat constantly by Frieza Find out, on the next episode of..ANIME TRUTH! the H Random Guy: ALRIGHT, STOP! Female: Ok, ok, TB. Is this fucking camera off? Oh..for camera FUCK! it off Episode 2- Are You Mad? had an ominous stare, instilling fear even into Vegeta. Frieza: Well, I see my Dragon Balls have been used. To grant your wishes. anger Well, SOMEONE will have to pay for tha- gritted her teeth as she went to Frieza and uppercutted him. Katarina: SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! starts firing orange Ki blasts in Frieza's direction Frieza: Ah, a female Saiyan. I could've sworn I killed those simians! up YOU WILL ALL PAY! up as scouter broke Katarina: ThinkingDoes this bastard think I'm not even that important?! Vegeta: into power struggle with Frieza If this is your all, Frieza, I'm disappointed. Frieza: Smiles Are you really that dumb, Vegeta? Katarina: Vegeta! That's not even 25% of his power! Frieza: at Katarina I'm getting damn tired of you already, monkey woman! over to Katarina and hook punches her in the gut Heh. at Vegeta almond eyes lowered, as she saw Frieza transform Katarina: up blood Frieza...over to Frieza No....unconsious eyes opened as she was staring at Frieza transform into his final form. Katarina: up Frieza?! Oh no..he's going in to his final form! Gohan: How do you know that, miss.. Katarina: Katarina. Smiles Why are you so scared? Piccolo: Nice to get acquainted, but we have a bigger problem here. to Frieza healed Vegeta as Katarina stared in concern. Katarina: Vegeta! Oh no, what did Frieza do to him?! ThinkingI don't remember what happened in DBZ?!! Oh no, I'm talking like I'm in love with him! But..I am.. AAAH!! Vegeta: up Woman, I don't know you. turns a slight red Katarina: Hmph. folded You'd think you'd be a bit nicer to a lady. Frieza: up Are we having a dilemma? Krillin: He doesn't look that strong! I bet I could beat him in this form! Piccolo: Are you stupid?! Size doesn't matter with power. In this state, he could kill the best. Frieza: widens as he fires Ki at Dende Katarina, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo: DENDE! smoke cleared as Dende's dead body was on the ground Frieza: Teasing Now who'll heal you if you get hurt? Vegeta: Silence, Frieza. In your eyes right now, is a Super Saiyan. ME! Frieza: Don't make me laugh, fool. and Frieza prepared to fight. The screen went black as the same female as yesterday walked Female: Vegeta and Frieza duke it out! But only one can rise from this battle! Find out, on the next episode of..head What was this called again? Other Male: Anime Truth. Female: Didn't I have some other guy as my camera man? Oh yeah, I fired him. Well, find out on Anime Truth's next episode. Episode 3- Games and Fools dashed at Frieza and began recklessly punching. Frieza was easily dodging this reckless attack. Katarina: Oh God..he won't last long like this.. Piccolo: to Katarina How do you know Vegeta? Katarina: at Piccolo Huh? Thinking I can't tell him that DBZ is a cartoon show in my world.. loud I just do..is it a problem? Gohan: Miss, you're very brave at challenging Frieza.. Katarina: Don't sweat it, kid. at battle Krillin: Shaking I couldn't do that.. to Vegeta; Frieza had him in a chokehold and repeatedly punched him in the back as he coughed out blood Frieza: Taunting Now who's the "Super Saiyan"? Katarina: Oh no! Frieza's gonna kill us all... Gohan: Don't be pessimistic! up to the shaking Katarina My dad's gonna come! Katarina: Thinking His dad..? Goku?! I almost forgot about him! threw Vegeta's battered body by the four. Katarina gasped and went by his dying body. Vegeta: at Katarina I told you woman..Coughs I don't know you.. Katarina: Just shut up. You're dying..glistening in tears Frieza's ship... Volume 2- The Helpless Girl Volume 3- Strong Arm Babe Volume 4- An Extra Bitch Volume 5- Women and Love Volume 6- Hoes and Games Category:Chocolateaddictjr. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Truth Category:Rated M